Fogo
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Uma noite. Um reencontro. Algumas garrafas de vinho. Inspirado em uma das mil conversas que tive com a Nathalia e então pensei, por que não escrever? É um conteúdo SASSE (Sarah Drew & Jesse Williams), então se você nunca shippou estes dois como um casal aconselho a não ler, mas se sim, junte-se a nós. Totalmente fictício. Conteúdo EXPLÍCITO. E claro, é dedicado à Nathalia
1. Capítulo 1

**POV Sarah**

* * *

Desbloqueei meu celular para encontrar uma mensagem de Jessica.

 _"Confirmado nosso jantar para hoje à noite?"_

Sorri, vi que ela ainda estava online e enviei um SIM em letras maiúsculas e alguns emojis de coração. Ela logo visualizou e enviou alguns emojs animados e, então, voltei a ler meu livro.

Ela havia convidado Jesse e eu para jantarmos e eu estava empolgada com isso, apesar dele não ter confirmado presença até agora. Ele estava em Nova Iorque (pelo que eu sabia) e ainda não sabia se chegaria a tempo.

Eu sentia falta de vê-lo todos os dias, minha dispensa em Grey's Anatomy foi algo que deixou um gosto amargo na minha boca, e principalmente pelo final da minha personagem. April merecia mais do que aquele final ridículo, ela deveria ter sido feliz com Jackson e Harriet, ter seu casamento com borboletas e a reconciliação com o amor da sua vida. Mas eu não comandava o show, e então fiz o que me foi mandado (muito a contragosto).

Jessica me ligou quando pegamos o script, e me disse claramente que eu deveria faltar as gravações do último episódio e que, palavras dela, o final de April era inaceitável. Ela literalmente gritava no meu ouvido, e isso me fez rir (mesmo que o que mais queria era chorar). Eu sou uma profissional, se Krista queria que o final de April fosse assim, eu daria à ela esse final, mesmo que fosse desrespeitoso e indigno, e não deixaria que ela difamasse meu personagem futuramente.

Os fãs de Japril não eram bobos, eles sabiam que Jesse e eu nem considerávamos aquele episódio um final. A legenda de Jesse na foto de nossa despedida _"Japril vai durar para sempre por uma razão"_ dizia isso. Todos sabiam que April nunca teria voltado com Matthew, e agradeço mentalmente quando leio mensagens nas minhas redes sociais difamando o final dela e dizendo que consideram _Japril The Sequel_ o final ideal para eles. Gostaria de dizer que penso o mesmo, mas isso seria muito antiprofissional, e isso eu não sou, mas o silêncio é a melhor forma dos fãs verem isso. Enquanto Ellen e Krista brigavam nas redes sociais e pediam "respeito", Jessica, Jesse e eu lhe enchíamos de amor e de agradecimento por todos esses anos e por terem feito de Japril, Arizona e Kepzona ícones amados da série.

E, bem, eles tiveram o que mereceram. Depois da minha demissão e de Jessica a audiência caiu, eles bagunçaram todas as histórias e a série foi obrigada pela ABC a dar um final na 16ª temporada com apenas 10 (ou foram 14 episódios?). Não consigo me lembrar, afinal já se passaram mais de 5 anos.

Mantive contato durante vários anos com Camilla, Caterina, Chandra, Kelly e Kevin. Mas algumas coisas não perduram, os únicos que ainda falo, praticamente, todos os dias são Kevin, Jessica e Jesse.

Kevin e eu voltamos a trabalhar juntos, dirigindo filmes e alguns curta-metragem.

Jessica e eu sempre saíamos (principalmente quando tive que enfrentar o divórcio depois de vinte anos de casamento). Chegamos a gravar uma segunda parte do meu antigo filme "Moms' Night Out" com ela sendo minha vizinha e foi extraordinário trabalhar com ela novamente. Sempre fomos amigas, mas a nossa demissão foi algo que nos uniu ainda mais e se tornou o que somos hoje.

Jesse e eu ainda éramos os mesmos de antes, mas a diferença é nem sempre conseguíamos nos ver, para ser sincera, a última vez foi um almoço de 15 minutos no Starbucks há mais de seis meses. Éramos pessoas ocupadas, e na maioria das vezes nossas agendas não se encaixavam. Mas eu sentia sua falta, ele era um bom amigo e fez um grande esforço para me apoiar também quando me separei.

As horas se passaram rapidamente, quando me dei conta já se passavam das 17:30 e eu estava ligeiramente atrasada para o jantar. Hannah e Micah estavam com Peter neste final de semana e o silêncio da casa me deixava um pouco perdida. Elas estavam se adaptando bem em passar os dias da semana comigo e os feriados e finais de semana com o pai, e isso me deixava feliz. O divórcio havia sido difícil para mim no começo, você se acostuma a viver uma vida à dois e de repente acordar todos os dias sozinha era um pouco assustador. Eu sempre me imaginei envelhecendo junto dele, levando nossos filhos para a faculdade junto, almoço aos domingos com eles e nossos futuros netos. Mas no fim, foi melhor assim. Nosso casamento esfriou e não foi uma surpresa quando ele pediu o divórcio alegando estar apaixonado por outra (aparentemente uma professora da universidade). Eu não briguei, não implorei, não discuti. Assinei os papeis tranquilamente (desmoronando nos braços da Jessica depois) e juntos explicamos para as crianças que agora seus pais viveriam em casas diferentes e que ambos teriam dois quartos, e que o papai indo embora não significava que ele deixaria de ser pai deles. Eles choraram, e demoraram alguns meses para se acostumarem, mas deu tudo certo.

Peter e eu continuamos amigos e sempre amaríamos uns aos outros, mas de uma forma diferente agora. 20 anos juntos não eram 20 dias, tínhamos uma história, uma vida juntos e eu estava feliz por vê-lo feliz agora. Ele merecia isso.

* * *

– Você está atrasada! – Jessica disse ao me ver entrar no restaurante. Olhei para o relógio e eram 19:15, 15 minutos de atraso não era considerado atraso.

– Cadê os seus 15 minutos de tolerância? – perguntei sorrindo e abri os braços para abraça-la – Estava com saudades! – murmurei, apertando-a.

– Eu também! – podia ver que ela estava sorrindo, seu tom de voz denunciava – Como você está?

– Estou bem e você? – nos afastamos e eu me sentei de frente à ela – E as crianças?

– Todos muito bem! – ela sorriu – Jose está crescendo tão rápido – ela revirou os olhos.

– Não pensa em fazer mais? – brinquei, rindo e o garçom se aproximou de nós – O que vai beber? Está dirigindo? – perguntei à ela.

– Não, Chris me deixou aqui, então podemos nos embebedar. – ela riu, esfregando as mãos uma na outra e pegando o cardápio – Que tal uma taça de Chateau Le Pin?

– Por mim tudo bem! – dei de ombros, Jessica sempre sabia qual o melhor vinho a se tomar.

– Duas taças então, por favor! – ela sorriu ao garçom que assentiu e se retirou – Ele ficou com vergonha de pedir autógrafos. – ela comentou rindo.

– Aposto que sim! – concordei, eu também havia reparado que ele ficou nos encarando e as mãos tremiam enquanto digitava no celular o pedido.

Continuamos conversando animadamente. Ela me contou que estava com planos de produzir um filme e que precisaria da minha ajuda, contei que podia contar comigo para o que precisasse. Depois de Grey's minha paixão por produzir e dirigir aumentou muito e era o que me aperfeiçoei nos últimos anos. Ainda atuava e amava fazer isso quando tinha a oportunidade, mas se pudesse escolher preferia estar por trás das câmeras.

Meu celular apitou e sorri ao ver uma mensagem de Jesse.

 _"Cheguei em Los Angeles, ainda estou convidado para o jantar?"_

Mostrei o celular para Jessica e ela sorriu animada. Enviei um sim e uma carinha piscando, e enviei a localização.

Ele respondeu de volta com um "me esperem" e devolveu o emoji piscando.

– Qual o motivo dele não ter mandado a mensagem no nosso grupo? – Jessica perguntou e eu olhei para ela confusa. A desgraçada estava sorrindo, e um sorriso _muito_ malicioso por sinal.

– Eu não sei – dei de ombros – E tira esse sorriso idiota da boca, não tem nada demais! – apontei o dedo para ela e tomei um gole do vinho, ouvindo ela gargalhar.

– Sabe, eu sempre pensei que vocês teriam alguma coisa depois que você se divorciou! – ela confessou e eu a encarei de olhos arregalados – Vocês são quentes juntos, sabia? – bebericou seu vinho, contando distraidamente.

– O que? – perguntei, ainda incrédula. De onde ela tirava aquelas coisas? – Nós... Nós somos amigos! – neguei veemente.

– Eu sei, não disse o contrário. – ela deu de ombros como se não tivesse jogado uma bomba em cima de mim – Só estou dizendo que a química era quente, sei lá, você nunca ficou excitada gravando com ele? – ela sussurrou, aproximando o rosto do meu para ninguém escutá-la e eu me afastei, completamente sem palavras.

– Jessica! – repreendi-a – Eu... – tentei pensar o mais rápido que podia, mas era meio impossível. Não podia confessar à ela algumas coisas que eu mesma tentei negar durante anos. Algumas coisas eu mantenho para mim mesma – Nós éramos profissionais! – foi a única coisa que me veio à mente e ela voltou com o sorriso malicioso – Era diferente, nós dávamos certos juntos e, além de tudo, somos amigos, então... – me calei, não respondendo a pergunta dela e ela sabia bem disso.

– Ele é quente! – ela comentou, ainda rindo e eu revirei os olhos, bebendo mais do vinho que já estava pela metade. Não ia admitir em voz alta que ele era realmente quente – Sério, gravei com a Sara durante anos e nunca me senti atraída, afinal, eu sou _muito_ hetero, mas ele... – ela suspirou – É impossível não ver ele e pensar como ele é na cama!

– Puta que pariu, Jessica! – a repreendi, explodindo em risos – O álcool já está fazendo efeito. – meneei a cabeça – Você é casada, lembra-se?

– Eu sei que sou, eu amo o Chris, ele é a minha vida. – ela se defendeu – Mas eu sou mulher, e tenho olhos! – ela apontou as duas águas cristalinas que ela tinha no rosto.

– Meu Deus! – coloquei a mão na boca, tentando tampar o riso – Cala a boca!

– Não, sério... – ela coçou o queijo, toda pensativa, e eu me preparei para a próxima bomba – Uma vez me peguei pensando em vocês estrelando a trilogia de 50 tons – tossi e cuspi o vinho que bebericava, olhando para ela e tentando conter a merda do riso. Ela estava ficando animada com uma taça de vinho.

– Para com isso... – disse, depois de me recompor e tentando parecer o mais séria possível.

– Os produtores teriam encomendados outros filmes de tanto dinheiro que vocês teriam arrecadado nas bilheterias. – ela gargalhou, chamando um pouco a atenção das pessoas ao redor e eu chutei sua perna por baixo da mesa.

– Jessica Capshaw! – a repreendi novamente, e não me vinha nada na cabeça que a fizesse parar de falar. Eu queria _muito_ poder contradizer, mas era um pouco impossível.

– Sarah... – revirou os olhos, ainda rindo – Eu sei que ele não gosta de ser usado como objeto sexual, e ele realmente é muito mais do que isso, é inteligente, talentoso, mas... Ele cheira à sexo! – se abanou, com as bochechas vermelhas de tanto rir.

– Quem cheira a sexo? – fomos surpreendidas pela voz de Jesse que chegou ao nosso lado vindo sabe-se Deus de onde. Ambas arregalamos os olhos, e ela tossiu indicando que eu teria que salvá-la dessa cilada.

– Papos de mulheres! – sorri e ele revirou os olhos estendendo a mão para que me levantasse e o cumprimentasse – Oi!

Aceitei sua mão, estendendo a minha e ele me puxou para abraçá-lo.

E enquanto Jesse rodeava a minha cintura com os braços e me abraçava forte, as ideias de Jessica não saíam da minha cabeça. Me permiti sentir o cheiro dele, e obviamente ele tinha ido em casa antes de vir pra cá. Seu perfume era sedutor e _muito_ másculo, a barba rala roçava meu rosto fazendo cócegas (ou me arrepiando?), fiquei nas pontas dos pés e podia sentir o quadril dele contra o meu e... Puta merda! Aquele atrito não era o que eu precisava no momento. Eu não me lembrava de sentir aquela _coisa toda_ antes, e queria realmente matar a Jessica naquele momento por colocar coisas na minha cabeça.

Quando gravávamos cenas de April e Jackson eu era casada, e ele nunca me desrespeitou, sempre foi cavalheiro e profissional, mas... Ok, aquelas coisas que Jessica disse já haviam passado na minha cabeça antes. Sempre fui uma pessoa, além de profissional, muito religiosa. Peter havia esperado até a noite de núpcias para poder termos a nossa primeira vez e ele, literalmente, havia sido o único homem até então. Já gravei cenas com outros caras, cenas quentes também, mas como ela havia dito, Jesse Williams é um homem quente! Era impossível não me deixar sentir algumas coisas enquanto gravávamos. Às vezes, no calor do momento, você precisa fazer uma cena quente _parecer_ quente e... Acontecia! Eu sou uma mulher, e juro que na maioria das vezes fazia o possível para não me sentir atraída por ele, mas algumas vezes não dava certo. Como na cena da briga de April e Jackson no episódio _Japril The Movie_ , ou na cena de sexo de _Japril The Sequel_. Só não sei se com ele acontecia também. Como disse, ele sempre foi um cavalheiro, nunca conversaríamos sobre algo assim.

Separei-me dele ao ver que já estávamos há algum tempo abraçados, e quando olhei para Jessica ela o abraçava carinhosamente e olhava com uma cara de "eu te disse". Revirei os olhos sem que ele pudesse ver e nos sentamos.

– Nos acompanha no vinho? – eu perguntei, mostrando-lhe a taça vazia.

– Ainda estão na primeira taça? – Jesse questionou, rindo.

– Sarah é fraca para bebidas. – Jessica disse, e eu a encarei meneando a cabeça.

– Jessica já está na segunda. – comentei e ela assentiu, chamando o garçom com a mão.

– Vai querer vinho, Jesse? – ela perguntou à ele, que assentiu – Três taças, por favor!

O garçom saiu e voltou rapidamente com as taças, desta vez ele conseguiu coragem e pediu uma foto conosco e autógrafos também. Aparentemente ele acompanhou nossa trajetória em Grey's Anatomy e disse que parou de assistir no momento em que April e Arizona saíram. Ele ainda disse que April e Jackson deveriam ter ficado juntos no final, Jesse e eu rimos e demos de ombro. Não gostávamos de comentar sobre aquele final idiota.

Depois da minha segunda taça de vinho e da terceira de Jessica, decidimos pedir o jantar. Nós duas pedimos salada de frango, e Jesse optou por algum filé de carne.

– Pensei que você não viria ao jantar. – comentei para Jesse – Como foi em Nova Iorque?

– Eu realmente não sabia se conseguiria terminar as coisas à tempo, mas deu certo e tinha um voo que saía às 11:00 pra cá! – ele respondeu, olhando diretamente para mim e aqueles olhos... Ah que merda! Eu tinha que tirar essas coisas da minha cabeça.

– Fico feliz! – devolvi o sorriso, e abaixei para pegar um pouco da minha salada, olhando discretamente para Jessica que, claramente, se divertia com a situação. Ela me conhecia bem.

Continuamos falando sobre os últimos meses, ele contou que estava muito focado em seus projetos ativistas e com as palestras, e Jessica disse que estava feliz com a nova fase de sua carreira. Eu também estava, pedimos uma garrafa de champanhe para brindar o reencontro, e, claro, tiramos muitas fotos e postamos nas redes sociais. As curtidas e compartilhamentos foram imediatos, e sorri diante ao impacto que ainda tínhamos para as pessoas.

Rimos e contamos histórias, relembramos tantas coisas e foi uma noite incrível. Jessica foi a primeira a ir embora, por volta das 22:30.

– Podemos ir, se você quiser! – Jesse disse à mim, depois que Jessica saiu. Obviamente ele não permitiu que ela pagasse nada na conta. Dei de ombros, bebendo o restante do vinho – As crianças estão com você?

– Não, Peter está com elas nesse fim de semana, só chegam amanhã à noite. – comentei – Você vai pegar as suas?

– Combinei de sair com elas amanhã, cheguei tarde hoje, não daria tempo de vê-las. – assenti e ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

Nós estávamos sentados lado a lado e eu não queria ter que me despedir dele ainda, não gostava de ficar em casa sozinha sem as crianças, mas também não queria convidá-lo para ir até lá. Nunca saímos juntos solteiros, a última vez eu estava recém divorciada e foi um simples e rápido almoço. Agora, eu estava tão tensa e só podia culpar a Jessica por isso.

– Sabe... Acho que é melhor eu ir pra casa! – afastei a cadeira, e me levantei. Jesse fez o mesmo, pairando ao meu lado.

– Tudo bem... Você está de carro? – ele perguntou e eu meneei a cabeça, pegando minha bolsa – Posso te levar?

– Por mim, tudo bem! – sorri, tentando não transparecer o nervosismo.

Ele só havia bebido uma taça de vinho, então eu confiava nele para dirigir só tínhamos que contar com a sorte de não ser parados pela polícia. Uma manchete dessa não seria nada agradável.

Tentei pagar a conta, mas Jesse não permitiu. Fizemos uma pequena cena na frente da moça do caixa, que ria discretamente.

– Meu carro está logo ali. – ele indicou o jaguar preto estacionado na esquina do restaurante, seguimos até lá. Jesse colocou as mãos nas minhas costas, destravando o carro e abrindo a porta para que eu entrasse. _Puta merda, puta merda. Respira, Sarah. Respira._

– Obrigada! – sorri, me sentando e pensando numa forma de fazer o frio na barriga me deixar. Qual era o meu problema? Eu devia estar acostumada com essa sensação de tê-lo tão perto de mim.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou me encarando e eu nem percebi que ele já havia entrado no carro.

– Nada, tudo bem. Tudo ótimo! – sorri, coloquei o cinto e ele riu, ligando o carro e saindo.

Continuamos em silêncio, não constrangedor, enquanto ele escolhia uma música na rádio, começava Bones de Josh Record, e o sorriso em nossos lábios foi imediato.

– Essa música sempre vai me lembrar Jackson e April! – eu comentei, olhando pra ele.

– À mim também! – ele concordou, parando no semáforo – Porque não vamos beber alguma coisa? – perguntou – Não nos vemos há tanto tempo e...

– Pode ser. – eu o interrompi – Só não acho que um bar seria ideal para isso, sabe... – dei de ombros.

– Se você não se importar podemos ir para minha casa. – ele deu de ombros também, prestando atenção no trânsito.

– Concordo!

Eu lhe dei um sorriso confiante e ele sorriu de volta. Rapidamente voltei meu olhar para a janela. Eu havia concordado em ir beber com ele? Na casa dele?

Isso não era uma boa ideia.

* * *

Uma garrafa e meia de vinho depois e eu tinha a certeza de que não era uma boa ideia.

Jesse e eu estávamos sentados no chão da sala dele. Eu ria de alguma piada que ele havia contado, que me faltava oxigênio. Meu rosto estava vermelho e eu sentia meus olhos molhados. Já havíamos tirado os sapatos a muito tempo, e meu vestido estava enrolado nas minhas pernas para não mostrar mais do que devia.

– Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – me levantei com dificuldades, usando o sofá como apoio – Não sai daí, viu?! – sorri, e eu sentia que havia sido um sorriso _muito_ bêbado – Volto rapidinho!

– Vou ficar aqui! – ele disse, também sorrindo, e eu me perguntava se era a única bêbada ali.

Fiz minha necessidade e quando voltei, Jesse mexia no som. Peguei minha taça de vinho e a enchi, bebendo um generoso gole. Eu nem conseguia me lembrar a última vez que bebi mais do que duas taças de vinho ou champanhe.

A sensação de se sentir livre e solta era boa naquele momento.

Fiquei observando-o de pé, ele estava tão sexy naquela calça jeans e as mangas da camisa levantadas, me dando uma boa visão dos seus braços musculosos.

Ele escolheu Doubt de Mary J. Blige, e eu sorri quando ele se virou pra mim.

– Essa é golpe baixo! – comentei, rindo.

– Eu sei, me desculpe! – ele fechou um olho, também rindo e estendeu a mão para mim – Vamos dançar!

– Não sei se sou uma boa parceira de dança no momento! – aceitei e ele me puxou pela cintura.

– Eu também não sou! – ele murmurou, me apertando contra ele. Tentei controlar o suspiro que saiu dos meus lábios, mas foi meio impossível.

Acho que ficamos mais parados abraçados na sala, do que verdadeiramente dançando. Ele tinha o rosto enfiado entre os meus cabelos e a curva do meu pescoço, eu coloquei o meu no seu ombro.

Aquilo estava ficando fora de controle.

– Essa música me lembra a última cena de sexo que fizemos juntos. – ele murmurou e eu fiquei rígida, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que jurava que ele podia ouvir – Eles cortaram a metade da tela porque havia ficado quente demais.

– Nós éramos bons... – eu sussurrei, e não sabia se aquele era o momento ideal de lembrar que naquele beijo ele colocou a língua e eu não sabia se queria mata-lo ou aproveitar. Naquela época lembro que optei pela segunda opção.

– Nunca comentamos sobre aquela cena... – ele se afastou para olhar em meus olhos e eu engoli em seco sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

– Não tinha o que comentar. – dei de ombros, dando um sorriso _tão falso_.

– Sarah... – ele fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na minha – Aquele beijo não foi só um beijo de April e Jackson...

– Eu sei... – murmurei de volta, dessa vez não sabendo onde ele queria chegar com essa conversa.

A música acabou, e o heavy metal que começou a tocar nos assustou e nos separamos. Jesse se virou para abaixar o volume e eu me aproximei do sofá, coloquei meu casaco e peguei minhas sandálias e minha bolsa.

Era melhor eu ir embora.

– O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

– É melhor eu ir embora... – disse sem olhar para ele. Peguei o celular na bolsa e procurei o aplicativo para chamar um táxi.

– Sarah... – ele se aproximou de mim, invadindo meu espaço pessoal e tomou o celular das minhas mãos.

– Jesse – o encarei e o modo que ele me olhava me arrepiou toda – Eu preciso ir. – estendi a mão para que ele me entregasse o celular.

Ele continuou me encarando e eu insisti com a mão, Jesse suspirou fundo e me entregou o aparelho.

– Obrigada! – digitei ferozmente, olhando para a mesinha do telefone para saber o endereço e informar ao taxista. Ele chegaria em 5 minutos, eu poderia muito bem esperar na porta. – Eu... Eu tenho que ir! – disse alto para que ele escutasse. Jesse estava colocando as taças na cozinha e me encarou com descrença. Ele assentiu, e me acompanhou até a porta. Destrancou-a com vagareza e quando sai pude ver que o táxi havia chegado mais rápido do que esperei.

– Boa noite, Sarah! – ele murmurou, dando um pequeno sorriso e acenando.

– Boa noite, Jesse!

Devolvi o sorriso e me virei para ir até o carro, escutando a porta ser fechada atrás de mim.

Eu não queria ir embora. Mas se ficasse as coisas sairiam totalmente de controle, e eu não era uma pessoa assim.

Será que eu podia me permitir ser uma pessoa assim por ao menos uma noite?

– Para onde vamos, srta? – ouvi a voz do taxista dizer e só assim percebi que já estava sentada no banco do carro. Eu tinha mesmo que ir? Ele também me queria, naquele momento em que tentamos dançar percebi que não era a única ali que tinha atração por ele, eu era correspondida. – Srta? – o taxista insistiu. Eu não iria embora. Eu ia ficar. Eu ia me permitir ter uma noite louca com ele, mesmo que fosse a única. Nós queríamos isso, e não tinha nada para nos impedir.

– Me desculpe. – sorri, retirei uma nota de 50 dólares da bolsa e joguei para ele – Eu vou ficar!

O taxista me olhou confuso e deu de ombros, fechei a porta do carro e corri em direção à casa dele. Toquei a campainha e aguardei impaciente que Jesse viesse abrir.

– O que você está... – ele tentou dizer ao abrir a porta, mas eu não esperei que ele terminasse. Me joguei em cima dele e o empurrei para dentro.

Colei minha boca na dele e senti que ele não retribuiu de imediato, mas não demorou para que sua língua se encontrasse com a minha e incendiasse meu corpo. Jesse fechou a porta e ouvi o tilintar da chaves, ele havia trancado.

Ele ajudou a retirar meu casaco, ainda beijando minha boca. Jesse me puxou pelas pernas, fazendo com que eu rodeasse sua cintura e senti ele me pressionando contra a porta fechada.

Queria ficar com a boca colada na dele, mas eu precisava respirar. Nos separamos por um momento e ficamos nos encarando ofegantes, ele tinha as mãos na minha bunda por baixo do vestido e senti que só com aquele beijo eu estava molhada.

Jessica tinha razão. Ele cheirava a sexo.

Ele continuou me encarando, parecendo pedir permissão para continuar, eu pressionei as pernas contra sua cintura e ele gemeu, descendo os lábios para o meu pescoço. Ele apertava com força a minha bunda e eu gemia mordendo os lábios e forçando seu quadril para mim. Enquanto ele se deliciava no meu colo, subi as mãos para desabotoar sua camisa, e eu tentei abrir os botões, até me cansar e puxar o tecido e vê-los caírem soltos no chão e ele se afastou de mim, com um sorriso sexy nos lábios. E assim tive a visão do paraíso.

 _Minha nossa!_

Aquele peitoral.

Aqueles braços.

Aquela barriga.

Puta que pariu.

Eu estava perdida.

Ele não havia parado com os exercícios, e ele estava melhor do que quando o vi assim pela última vez. E agora eu podia admirar aquilo tudo sem me sentir culpada.

– Está admirando? – ele perguntou, com a voz rouca.

– Puta que pariu... – me permiti passar as mãos pelo seu corpo, arranhando-o levemente com as unhas e ele grunhiu, jogando a cabeça para trás – Você está ainda mais gostoso. – murmurei, olhando em seus olhos. Ele mordeu os lábios, me desencostando da porta e me levando até o sofá.

– Eu quero dizer o mesmo de você, então permita-me tirar esse vestido. – ele murmurou e me colocou de pé. Assenti, e me virei de costas para ele, joguei meu cabelo para frente e indiquei o zíper que ficava na parte de trás do vestido.

Jesse colou seu quadril no meu antes disso, beijando minha nuca e pressionando seu pau, já duro, em mim.

– Meu Deus. – suspirei, me segurando no sofá.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou com a boca na minha orelha, e passando as mãos pelas minhas pernas – Você gosta disso? – murmurou, pressionando o quadril contra minha bunda mais uma vez.

– Sim – gemi, sentindo as mãos grandes dele nos meus seios por cima do vestido – Tira o vestido. – pedi, tentando virar o rosto para ele. Jesse beijou meu pescoço, passando a língua e os dentes pela região descoberta.

– Vou tirar.

Ele se afastou de mim, levando as duas mãos até o feche do vestido, descendo-o. Depois que ele abriu, Jesse retirou a peça do meu corpo, me deixando apenas com uma lingerie de renda preta. Ele me puxou do sofá, colando minhas costas na frente do corpo másculo dele. Gemi ao sentir que ele levou uma das mãos aos meus cabelos, prendendo-o na mão, enquanto a outra passeava pelos meus seios e barriga.

– Você está ainda mais gostosa do que eu me lembrava. – ele murmurou em meu ouvido, enfiando a mão na minha calcinha.

– Meu Deus... – gemi, levando uma mão para trás e me agarrando nas costas dele – Jesse... – foi impossível não gemer seu nome enquanto ele acariciava minhas dobras.

– Você está tão receptiva. – ele murmurou, beijando meu pescoço e enfiando dois dedos em mim – E tão apertada.

– Continua. – eu pedi, tentando abrir o cinto e sua calça.

– Você quer pegar no meu pau, querida? – ele perguntou enquanto me penetrava com os dois dedos e gemi alto. Ele era um cara sacana durante o sexo. _Eu não sabia que gostava disso até então_. Sempre pensei que aquele momento era onde deveríamos profetizar o amor ao parceiro e idolatrar seus corpos mas... Merda! Eu gostava do modo sujo como estávamos fazendo as coisas.

– Sim, por favor. – implorei.

Jesse grunhiu, dando uma mordida um pouco mais forte no meu ombro que, com certeza, deixaria uma marca depois.

Ele era um dominador na cama, e eu já devia ter percebido isso há tempos.

– Eu preciso sentir o seu gosto... – ele murmurou, tirando suas mãos das minhas pernas. Aproveitei o momento e me virei para ficar frente a frente com ele, mordi os lábios ao ver que ele levava os dois dedos que estavam dentro de mim até a boca. Jesse passava a língua entre os dedos enquanto sorria, e aquilo era excitante pra caramba. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e puxei sua boca na minha, sentindo o meu gosto e o dele enquanto o beijava.

Ele me afastou quando o beijo foi ficando mais tranquilo, e voltou a me colocar de costas e segurando na borda do sofá. Ele abriu meu sutiã, jogando a peça para longe e senti seus lábios descerem por toda as minhas costas, dando mordidas e chupões. E naquele momento eu nem me importava com as marcas que ficariam ali. Ele retirou minha calcinha, e levou meus pés para que ela saísse completamente do meu corpo.

Olhei para baixo e vi que ele estava de joelhos, com o rosto na altura da minha cintura. Com as mãos ele me posicionou, deixando que minha bunda ficasse exposta para ele. Ele mordeu as duas nádegas, apertando-a e beijando-a em seguida. Gemi com o contato, eu precisava que Jesse chegasse no ponto que latejava e implorava pelo toque dele.

– Jesse... – gemi, fechando os olhos e apertando com força o sofá.

– O que? – ele murmurou, lambendo agora minhas coxas.

– Por favor. – pedi, tão baixo que eu nem sabia se ele havia escutado.

– Não estou te ouvindo.

– Por favor, me chupa. – voltei a murmurar, um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

– Repete. – ele pediu, passando a língua devagar na minha umidade, me fazendo gemer alto.

– Eu preciso que chupe a minha boceta. – implorei, falando um palavrão e ele ouvir ele gemer antes de voltar a me lamber.

Meus dedos já estavam brancos de tanta força que eu colocava para segurar meu corpo. Jesse me lambia ferozmente, e eu sentia que não podia ficar mais molhada, estava tão perto de ter um orgasmo que com pouco esforço dele chegaria lá.

Jesse continuou brincando com meus lábios, entrando e saindo de mim com a língua e dedos. Quando desci uma mão para me aliviar, ele a tirou de lá rapidamente.

– Não precisa se preocupar, eu vou fazer isso. – ele murmurou, passando a língua devagar pelo meu clitóris.

– Por favor... – pedi – Preciso gozar.

Ele, vendo o meu desespero, me virou fazendo com que eu ficasse de frente pra ele agora. Sorriu safado pra mim, e levou a língua ao meu clitóris.

– Ai, meu Deus... I-Isso. – gemi, levando uma as mãos até sua cabeça e forçando que ele ficasse lá ate que eu gozasse. Foi uma surpresa sentir os dedos dele me penetrando novamente enquanto ele lambia o meu feche de prazer – Continua... Não p-para, p-por favor. Estou q-quase lá. – já conseguia sentir o orgasmo se aproximando de mim – J-Jesse... – gemi alto, e tentei afastar a cabeça dele das minhas pernas enquanto me derretia na boca dele, mas ele ficou. Lambeu cada gota do meu orgasmo, e deixei meus braços cair no sofá, tentando me segurar.

Quando me acalmei, senti os lábios dele passarem pela minha barriga, chegando até meus seios. Jesse os segurou, enquanto sugava os bicos já rígidos e eu voltei a me excitar.

Ele sabia o que fazer para deixar uma mulher maluca por ele.

– Minha vez. – eu murmurei, subindo a cabeça dele para beijá-lo, enquanto descia as mãos até sua calça, desabotoei a peça e deixei que ele a tirasse.

Passei as mãos por cima de sua cueca boxer, vendo o quão excitado ele estava e confirmando que ele era realmente grande.

– Gostando da vista? – ele perguntou ao ver que eu encarava sua ereção descaradamente.

– Vou gostar mais quando colocá-lo na minha boca. – respondi, mordendo os lábios, não sabendo de onde estava saindo toda essa confiança.

Ele me puxou até o sofá, onde ele se sentou e me colocou sentada em cima dele. Ele beijava minha boca e pescoço, e brincava com os meus seios.

Comecei a beijá-lo no pescoço, peito e ombros, suguei uma porção de pele de seu ombro esquerdo, marcando-o, como ele fez comigo anteriormente.

Ele tinha uma mão prendendo os meus cabelos, e eu desci ainda mais o corpo ficando de joelhos no chão.

Levei as mãos até sua cueca para, finalmente, liberar seu pau.

Eu não tinha visto muitos na minha vida (apenas um pessoalmente e vários em filmes pornôs) e aquilo era uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Era grande, grosso e tinha veias saltando.

Lambi os lábios e o encarei, ele mordia o lábio inferior e eu podia sentir sua respiração ofegante. Ainda olhando em seus olhos, coloquei uma mão na base e levei meus lábios até o ápice, lambendo o líquido pré-ejaculatório.

Ouvi ele gemer e apertar a mão que estava na minha cabeça. Aquilo era um sinal claro para que eu o colocasse na boca e assim o fiz, levei para dentro o máximo que pude, engolindo e chupando avidamente.

– Sarah... – ele gemeu – Puta que pariu, que delícia. – sorri, vendo que ele jogava a cabeça para trás enquanto gemia – Não para. – pediu.

Levei a mão desocupada até suas bolas, massageando-a devagar e sorri satisfeita ao ouvi-lo grunhir alto. Continuei sugando-o com a boca, enquanto o masturbava. Era excitante ver o quão duro ele estava, e eu queria _realmente_ senti-lo dentro de mim.

– Meu Deus... – ele continuou gemendo – Você precisa parar – choramingou – Não vou aguentar muito tempo e eu preciso te foder.

Aquele palavreado sujo me excitou, dei uma ultima sugada em seu pau e passei a língua por toda a extensão antes de subir e sentar em seu colo.

– Pega uma camisinha na minha carteira. – ele murmurou, enquanto o beijava no pescoço. Mas eu não queria preservativo, com aquela merda eu não ia conseguir senti-lo dentro de mim da forma que queria.

– Você... – me afastei, para encará-lo – Você tem alguma doença? – ele franziu a testa, confuso e negou – Eu... Eu também não. E eu sou operada, sabe? – vi um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios – Eu realmente quero sentar em você sem nenhuma porcaria de látex no meio.

– Meu Deus, gata... – ele murmurou, afundando a cabeça no meu pescoço – Você vai me deixar completamente maluco!

Dei de ombros, sorrindo e me ajeitei para sentar em seu pau. Desci devagar, sentindo que ele me abria completamente.

E quando ele entrou o máximo que cabia, eu gemia alto. Completamente entregue.

– Puta que pariu... – ele grunhiu, apertando a minha cintura – Cavalga em mim. – ele pediu, e eu assenti, começando os movimentos.

Jesse me ajudava, puxando minha cintura e me fazendo subir e descer com rapidez.

Eu mantinha minhas mãos em seus ombros, e nós dois olhávamos para nossos corpos se encaixando.

– Meu Deus... – gemi alto, levando uma das mãos para acariciar meus seios.

– Você é muito gostosa... – ele grunhiu, levando o rosto para frente e prendendo um bico entre os dentes – Puta que pariu, Sarah...

– Jesse... – gemi, já não sentindo as minhas pernas e diminuindo a velocidade dos movimentos. Ele percebeu e se levantou do sofá, nós dois ainda conectados, beijava meus lábios e abriu uma porta, que eu só percebi ser o quarto dele quando ele me deitou na cama.

Ele não se deitou comigo, pelo contrário, deixou meu corpo deitado da cintura pra cima e empurrou meus joelhos para cima me deixando totalmente exposta para ele.

– Eu vou te foder com tanta força... – ele prometeu – Se doer você pede pra parar. – ele informou com a voz carinhosa.

Mas eu não ia pedir. Eu queria que ele fizesse exatamente aquilo.

E ele fez.

Naquela posição era possível sentir ele ainda mais fundo.

– Isso... – pedi – Jesse... – fechei os olhos, me segurando no edredom. O suor escorria pelo meu corpo, e quando o encarei pude ver que nele também – Me fode...

A facilidade que aquelas palavras saíram dos meus lábios me assustou completamente. Eu nunca havia sido tão explícita no sexo com alguém, e tudo era o efeito que ele causava em mim.

Ele respondeu ao meu pedido, forçando-se ainda mais contra mim. Jesse levou as mãos ao meu clitóris, acariciando-me e dando o segundo orgasmo da noite.

Eu literalmente gritei seu nome quando os espasmos se acumulam no meu corpo, e pude sentir-se esvaziar dentro de mim.

Jesse afastou nossos corpos, e caiu ao meu lado na cama, eu puxando contra ele. Deixa a sua mãe pousar em sua barriga, enquanto nos acalmávamos.

\- Foi começou.

\- Maravilhoso. - eu completei.

\- Mais do que maravilhoso! - ele me corrigiu e eu sorri, deixando as minhas pernas se enroscar no meio dele.

Ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo, enquanto acariciamos as costas e eu encaro seu corpo se recompor.

\- Quer tomar um banho? - ele murmurou um bom tempo depois. Eu estava quase dormindo.

\- Quero! - sorri eo encarei.

Ele me puxou da cama, com um sorriso maravilhoso, e me levou para o banheiro.

Fiquei esperando enquanto ligava a água e ajeitava a temperatura. E quando deu o primeiro puxo para baixo e começou tudo de novo.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente, ele foi pressionado contra o azulejo da parede e entrou com a suavidade, sem o avalista de antes.

* * *

Acordei na manhã seguinte confusa, abri os olhos e Jesse tinha um movimento na minha cintura, me prendendo na cama.

Sorri ao me dar conta da noite passada. Olhei para ele e dormi tranquilamente, afastei seu braço de mim e sai da cama de passos curtos, não querendo acordá-lo. Não estava bêbado na noite anterior, pelo menos não muito, eu sabia o que a mesma criança fazendo, mas encará-lo agora não era uma boa opção.

Fui para sala onde encontro minhas roupas e como vestibular, pedi um táxi que demoraria vinte minutos e tentei parecer o mais normal possível enquanto me ajeitava no espelho.

Meu corpo todo doía, e eu tinha marcas por todo lado.

Tinha sido muito tempo de uma vez vez.

Volte ao quarto e vi que ele foi mudado de posição, mas não parecia perto de acordar. Me aproximei do criado-mudo e vi uma caneta e um bloco _post it_ azul.

Pense por alguns minutos para saber o que escrever.

Ouvir o barulho de uma buzina e o primeiro cabo já chegou mais cedo do que combinado. Deixe o papel em cima do travesseiro que dormi e dei um sorriso em sua direção antes da saída do quarto.

 **Obrigada pela noite de ontem.**

 **Você foi incrível.**

 ** _Ainda_** **somos críticos juntos;)**

 **Com Amor,**

 **Sarah S2**


	2. Capítulo 2

**POV Sarah.**

* * *

Eu ainda encarava aquele roteiro com os olhos arregalados.

Há duas semanas havia recebido uma proposta para protagonizar um filme (um pouco diferente do que eu estava acostumada à fazer) mas o problema em si não era o conteúdo mais explícito do que o normal. O problema era que _Jesse Williams_ era o ator indicado para protagonizar junto comigo.

Depois da noite mais maluca da minha vida (mas também a mais incrível e deliciosa) não havíamos nos visto. Trocamos algumas mensagens, mas nossas agendas estavam lotadas pelos próximos meses e o tempo curto. E, convenhamos, eu não saberia o que fazer quando o visse. Uma parte de mim iria querer pular em cima dele e arrancar suas roupas, a outra, iria querer afundar a cabeça no chão de tanta vergonha.

Um verdadeiro impasse.

Ele não havia me mandado mensagens para falar sobre o filme, então nem sabia se ele havia aceitado ou não.

A reunião aconteceria em duas horas e eu ainda estava brigando com a minha mente se deveria ou não aceitar o papel principal.

– Sarah... – ouvi a voz de minha mãe, me tirando dos meus pensamentos – Consigo ouvir as engrenagens daqui! – ela brincou, com um sorrisinho.

– Sabe... Eu nunca protagonizei algo assim... Não é muito...

– Vulgar? – ela completou minha frase, revirando os olhos – Você é uma atriz, e isso não é um filme pornô! – ela pegou o roteiro que estava na minha frente, folheando-o – São apenas algumas cenas mais quentes, nem vai mostrar nada seu e nem do... Jesse? – ela me encarou, lendo o nome dele – Você vai fazer esse filme com ele?

– Hum... Eu ainda não aceitei, e também não sei se _ele_ aceitou! – respondi, cruzando os braços no meu peito, escorando-me na cadeira.

– Por qual motivo não aceitaria? – ela franziu o cenho – Vocês eram ótimos trabalhando juntos, e tenho certeza de que ele te daria muita segurança!

– Ou não! – murmurei mais para mim mesma, mas ela também escutou.

– Como assim, _ou não_? – me imitou, e eu a encarei sem saber o que dizer. Obviamente aquela noite de sexo não havia sido mencionada em nenhuma de minhas conversas com minha mãe.

– Como é? – me fingi de desentendida, tentando ganhar tempo.

– Sarah Drew! – ela espalmou as mãos na bancada, me encarando incrédula – Você fez sexo com ele! – aquilo, definitivamente, não era uma pergunta.

– Mamãe! – a repreendi, olhando para a sala e vendo meus filhos entretidos com alguns brinquedos – De onde você tirou isso?

– Eu te conheço, garotinha! – ela apontou um dedo, rindo. _Ok_ , aquela reação eu não esperava – Aquele rapaz! – suspirou, e a encarei franzindo o cenho – Ah, qual é. Eu sou velha mas tenho olhos que ainda enxergam, mesmo precisando de óculos! – deu de ombros, como se estivesse falando com alguma amiga sua e não a própria _filha_.

– Mamãe! Eu não quero ouvir isso! – tampei meus ouvidos e balancei a cabeça.

– Ah, não seja idiota! – ela revirou os olhos – Eu quero alguns detalhes. – puxou uma cadeira, e sentou-se ao meu lado, muito interessada – Ele é bom?

– Meu Deus! Eu não vou comentar essas coisas com você! – neguei rapidamente.

– Você é chata! – pensei que havia vencido, mas ela não parou por aí – Você aguentou muito tempo depois que se separou do Peter. – encarei-a com olhos arregalados – Sério, vocês tinham uma química quando faziam a série, eu adorava!

– Você está falando cada coisa hoje! – murmurei – Foi uma coisa de momento! – dei de ombros.

– E você está com vergonha de vê-lo hoje? – ela questionou, parecendo ler meus pensamentos, apenas assenti – Ah, filha. Vocês são adultos, não seja tola. É só agir normalmente, fingir que nada aconteceu. – ela riu, e não podia acreditar que minha _mãe_ estava me dando dicas de como agir.

– É, e também nem é certeza que ele aceitou o papel. – eu disse, não sabendo se queria que ele aceitasse ou não.

– Exatamente, não se precipite! – ela piscou, se levantando e indo até o forno, para verificar o frango que ela havia colocado mais cedo – De todo modo, sempre há chances de rolar mais uma vez! – disse, sem virar para me encarar.

* * *

Enquanto eu dirigia até o hotel que estava marcado a nossa reunião as palavras da minha mãe ainda pairavam na minha mente

 _"Sempre há chances de rolar mais uma vez"_

 _"Sempre há chances de rolar mais uma vez"_

 _"Sempre há chances de rolar mais uma vez"_

 _"Sempre há chances de rolar mais uma vez"_

O ponto aqui era: eu queria que rolasse mais uma vez?

Havia sido maravilhoso, incrível, mágico, extasiante. Senti coisas que há anos eu não sentia, mas... Ele era o Jesse!

Meu parceiro no crime, meu co-capitão.

E eu era eu!

Aquela que não fazia sexo sem compromisso por aí, que havia perdido a virgindade na noite de núpcias

E mesmo colocando os prós de um lado e os contras de outro, eu já sabia a resposta.

Estava mais que óbvio que queria que rolasse mais uma vez.

* * *

A primeira coisa que vi quando entrei na sala de reuniões foi Jesse. Ele estava de pé, conversando animadamente com... _Rob Corn_!

Vê-lo ali era uma surpresa e tanto!

– Rob? – disse, me aproximando deles – O que está fazendo aqui? – ele sorriu ao me ver e se aproximou para me abraçar.

– Surpresa! – Rob disse, me apertando em seus braços.

– Uau! – sorri e encarei Jesse – Hei!

– Oi! – o sorriso que ele deu foi encantador, e diferente do que eu imaginava, ele me puxou e me abraçou – Quanto tempo! – murmurou em meu ouvido, e eu implorei mentalmente para que ele não percebesse os arrepios que me causou.

– Pois é, nossas agendas tão corridas! – me afastei, olhando-o – É uma surpresa ver você, Rob!

– Não queria estragar esse reencontro colocando meu nome no roteiro. – ele de uma leve piscada.

– Isso foi bem esperto! – Jesse elogiou, balançando a cabeça.

– Eu sei!

Balancei a cabeça, rindo dos dois. Rob nos mostrou onde nos sentarmos, e Jesse me acompanhou até lá, com uma mão nas minhas costas e um sorriso galanteador nos lábios.

Depois de nos sentarmos, Rob começou a nos explicar detalhes do filme. As gravações, se tudo estivesse certo para nós, começariam na próxima semana. Aconteceriam em Los Angeles (o que facilitava para mim em relação aos meus filhos) e se não houvessem contratempos, duraria mais ou menos três meses.

Fiquei lisonjeada quando ele disse que, ao ler o roteiro, imediatamente cogitou nós dois para sermos os protagonistas.

Pelo sorriso que Jesse me deu ao ouvir isso, ele também estava lisonjeado.

Era um clichê bobo (palavras de Rob), aquele famoso conto em que a aluna (Tessa Hepburn) se apaixona pelo professor (Robert Harden), dez anos mais velho que ela. Vivem uma paixão ardente ( _muito ardente_ ao meu ver) mas não ficam juntos de imediato. Os pais dela acabam descobrindo e não aceitam o romance, Tessa acaba indo estudar longe, ele fica. E só se encontram anos depois, com ela formada e dando aulas na universidade, e ele sendo contratado pela mesma. O final é com eles sorrindo um para o outro, e Tessa dizendo que nunca o esqueceu. Robert a beija, e os créditos começam.

As chances de dizermos não à Rob Corn eram completamente nula. Ele sabia da química que tínhamos, e sabia que éramos bons juntos.

– Nos vemos na próxima semana, então! – Jesse se aproximou de mim, me abraçando pelos ombros enquanto íamos para o estacionamento. Estávamos acostumados com contatos amigáveis, mas a minha mente estava tornando tudo que era singelo em sexual. Uma mente _muito estúpida._

– Claro! – eu sorri, encarando-o.

– Tenho que voltar para Nova Iorque ainda hoje. – ele comentou ao chegarmos em frente ao meu carro, me soltando – Então só vou conseguir chegar no domingo à noite.

– Sem problemas! – eu sorri – Podemos ensaiar nossas falas separadamente.

– Ok! – ele se aproximou, dando um beijo no meu rosto, e eu inspirei o perfume delicioso que ele usava – Até segunda. – ele se afastou, me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis intensos, e com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Até! – murmurei dando um sorrisinho, abri meu carro e entrei. Respirando fundo.

 _Aqueles lábios._

 _Aqueles olhos._

 _Aquele homem._

Eu não sabia como poderia sobreviver gravando um filme com ele sem pular em seus braços.

Aquilo seria uma verdadeira tortura.

* * *

A primeira semana de gravações havia sido tranquila. Eu ainda estava tendo problemas graves de controlar minha excitação perto de Jesse, mas por sorte as primeiras cenas não seriam as mais quentes.

Mas não podia dizer o mesmo quando a segunda semana de gravações se iniciaram. Estava sendo um verdadeiro martírio.

– Você está nervosa? – Jesse perguntou ao me ver apertar o laço do roupão que havia sido disponibilizado enquanto a cena não começava a ser gravada. Estávamos num quarto montado, e iríamos gravar a primeira vez de Tessa e Robert.

– Hum, mais ou menos! – eu tentei sorrir – Isso vai ser diferente do que era em Grey's... Você sabe, eu vou ter que realmente colocar meus peitos em você. – me repreendi imediatamente quando percebi o que disse – Quer dizer... Bom... Nós somos profissionais! – corrigi, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo de mim.

– Nós somos profissionais! – ele assentiu.

– Jesse, Sarah, estão prontos? – Rob gritou, e assentimos.

Jesse retirou seu roupão, ficando apenas de camisa. Ele se sentou na cama, ereto, e Rob se aproximou para me posicionar no colo dele.

– Você vai colocar as mãos em volta do pescoço dele... – Rob explicou, e eu testei a posição, ainda vestida – Jesse você posiciona os braços de uma maneira que tampe as laterais dos seios dela, e mantenha as mãos espalmadas nas costas da Sarah, ok? – Jesse assentiu, profissional – Ok, vamos lá. Sarah tira o roupão e vamos testar os ângulos! – informou, e se afastou nos deixando sozinho. Enrolamos o edredom em volta de nossos corpos para parecer que estávamos nus.

Do modo em que fomos posicionados, eu estava sentada em seu colo com as pernas de cada lado em seu quadril e sentindo a parte frontal dele me cutucar por cima das roupas. Mordi o lábio inferior, tentando me concentrar na cena e não _naquilo_.

– Está tudo bem? – ele murmurou, espalmando as mãos em minhas costas e me puxando para ele.

– Sim... Tudo ok... tudo bem! – sorri, da forma mais falsa que poderia ter sido. E, óbvio, ele percebeu.

– Você... Você está com problemas em lidar com essa situação? Depois de... Você sabe! – ele murmurou, esperando que Rob desse sinal para começarmos.

– Agora não é hora de falarmos sobre isso. – murmurei, olhando para Rob.

– E... AÇÃO! – Rob gritou.

Jesse e eu começamos a nos beijar, vagarosamente, como mandava o script. Eu tinha as mãos em seu rosto e ombros, enquanto ele segurava minhas costas firmemente contra seu peito.

Quando ele desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço, imediatamente joguei a cabeça para trás e empurrei meus seios contra ele. Naquele momento eu não me lembrava se aquilo estava no roteiro, só sabia que precisava fazer isso.

Rebolei em seu quadril, buscando algum atrito para _me_ satisfazer e quando sua ereção me tocou, mordi os lábios e abri os olhos.

 _Ele também estava excitado._

Jesse se afastou e me encarou, e o olhar que ele me deu era como um pedido de desculpas.

– HEI! – ouvimos Rob gritar, ao ver que nos encarávamos – Algum problema, Jesse?

– Hum... Não! – ele negou, me encarando a espera de uma confirmação minha, mas eu estava excitada demais para falar algo.

– Ok... Mas, de todo modo, vamos encerrar por hoje! Conseguimos boas cenas hoje e podemos continuar amanhã! Tudo bem pra vocês?

– Claro! – Jesse respondeu por mim.

A ajudante de cena entregou nossos roupões e eu o vesti com pressa.

– Nós vemos amanhã! – murmurei rapidamente, e sai do local da cena.

Entrei no meu trailer como um furacão, tranquei a porta e respirei fundo.

Aquela tensão sexual iria me matar.

Enquanto ficava ali, me encarando através do espelho, pensei em me tocar e liberar o orgasmo. Mas logo rejeitei a ideia. Ali não era o local ideal para isso.

Eu precisava ser profissional, e faria o máximo possível para isso.

Duas batidas no trailer me impediram de trocar de roupa para poder ir embora. Provavelmente seria Rob questionando a minha capacidade de gravar aquele filme, mas me surpreendi ao ver Jesse ali, já vestido.

– Hei! – abri a porta, e me afastei para que ele entrasse.

– Oi! – ele fechou a porta, e entrou – Hum... Eu queria pedir desculpas... – passou uma mão pela barba, constrangido – Aquilo... Não foi nada profissional da minha parte.

– Oh, tudo bem! – sorri – Acontece! Está tranquilo!

Ele assentiu, ainda me encarando. Eu gostaria muito de saber o que se passava na cabeça dele naquele momento, porque a minha estava coberta de coisas fantasiosas que o incluía completamente nu.

– Naquela noite... – ele murmurou – _Aquela_ noite foi incrível. – deu um passo à frente, diminuindo a distância entre nós. Mordi os lábios, me apoiando na bancada próxima ao espelho.

– Sim, realmente. Muito incrível! – concordei, nervosa com a aproximação dele.

– Você está me deixando louco! – eu o encarei – Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, quanto mais tento não pensar, mais estou pensando! – ele percebeu quando mordi os lábios, e então me pegou pela cintura, me colocando sentada na bancada.

– Você também está me deixando louca. – murmurei com os lábios perto dos dele, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços e o puxando pra mim – Cada toque simples seu eu já fico excitada e pensando que gostaria de repetir aquela noite. – senti ele abrir o meu roupão, e colocar as mãos em volta da minha cintura.

– Quando olho no seus olhos, imediatamente eu penso em você com meu pau na boca. – soltei um pequeno gemido, sendo pega desprevenida. Enrolei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, e pude sentir o pau duro dele me pressionar – E aí eu lembro de você cavalgando em mim... De você implorando pra eu foder você com força, do seu gosto, de você gemendo o meu nome e... Puta merda, Sarah! – ele grunhiu quando levei uma das mãos até seu pau, por cima da calça – Eu já estou duro só de pensar nisso!

– Nós... – eu o encarei, enquanto abria o botão de seu jeans e abaixava o zíper para liberar sua ereção – Nós... Nós podemos fazer isso de novo, não é?! – mordi o lábio inferior, libertando seu pau da cueca e acariciando-o.

– Oh, eu tenho certeza que podemos! – ele gemeu, prendendo o meu cabelo em suas mãos e me puxando para um beijo.

A língua dele explorava minha boca, enquanto eu continuava com a mão em seu pau. Ele estava tão duro, e aquilo me excitou completamente.

Jesse desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço, usando as duas mãos para retirar o roupão que eu usava.

– Eu amo o seu cheiro. – ele comentou, enquanto deslizava a boca mais para baixo para sugar meus seios.

– Oh... – gemi, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

Ele deslizou a língua suavemente pelo bico, já enrijecido, do meu seio direito, sugando-o com força e molhando-o com sua saliva. Depois fez o mesmo com o outro, me deixando ainda mais excitada do que eu achei que era possível.

Desceu os beijos ainda mais, lambendo minha barriga. Quando pensei que ele tiraria a minha calça para me chupar, ele me pegou no colo, beijando minha boca, e me levou até o sofá, onde me deitou com o quadril suspenso no braço do móvel.

Ele retirou minha calça e me encarou sorrindo ao ver a calcinha fio dental rosa que eu usava. Jesse se abaixou, passou a língua por cima do tecido molhado, me fazendo ver estrelas e implorar para que ele me chupasse.

Ele retirou minha calcinha, lambendo o meu quadril até passar a peça pelas minhas pernas. Antes de levar a boca até meu clitóris, brincou com o interior das minha coxas, deixando rastros de beijos e mordidas antes de, finalmente, me chupar.

– Puta que pariu! – eu gemi alto quando senti os lábios dele no meu centro. Levei os dois braços para cima da minha cabeça, segurando o outro lado do sofá.

Rebolei contra seu rosto, querendo que ele me aliviasse o mais rápido possível. Mas ele não o fez.

Quando eu achava que ele me deixaria gozar, ele parava os movimentos, me fazendo gemer de frustração.

– Calma, baby! – ele pediu, voltando a brincar com meu clitóris.

– Me deixa gozar, por favor! – gemi, olhando para baixo e vendo o movimentar os lábios suavemente.

– Assim que você quer? – Jesse murmurou, rodeando a língua no meu feche de prazer e entrando com dois dedos em mim.

– S-Sim... S-Sim! I-Isso!

Gritei e pressionei meus pés contra suas costas quando gozei, aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa que ele me proporcionava.

Depois de me acalmar, abri os olhos e pude vê-lo de pé retirando a camisa e o casaco que vestia.

Me levantei e o beijei na boca, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios. Ele apalpou a minha bunda, me trazendo ainda mais para si.

– Sinto meu gosto na sua boca. – comentei, com a boca ainda colada na dele.

– Assim você sabe o quanto é gostosa. – ele murmurou, e soltei um gemido baixinho, excitada com as palavras dele.

Percebi que ele ainda estava de calça, então me afastei e tirei o jeans e a cueca boxer cinza que ele usava. Mordi os lábios ao ver sua ereção, e sem pestanejar, me ajoelhei para poder coloca-lo na boca.

Olhei para cima e o vi morder os lábios e controlar os gemidos, Jesse prendeu meus cabelos nas mãos enquanto eu o lambia de cima à baixo, aproveitando cada centímetro de seu pau.

Suguei a cabeça com delicadeza, ouvindo-o gemer meu nome.

– Essa boca... – ele murmurou – Que boca deliciosa, Sarah!

Sorri mentalmente, sabendo que estava o agradando. Quando o coloquei mais fundo na minha garganta, Jesse puxou meus cabelos, me encarando com as pupilas dilatadas de tesão.

– Eu preciso meter em você! – ele disse, me puxando para cima e dando um beijo rápido na boca.

Jesse me pegou pelas coxas, e eu enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele voltou a me apoiar na bancada de antes e me penetrou profundamente, me fazendo agarrar suas omoplatas, e cravar as unhas em seu corpo.

Ele tinha as mãos em minha cintura, apertando-me fortemente a cada movimento que ele fazia.

– Você é tão grande. – murmurei, completamente extasiada – E tão gostoso!

Em resposta, ele mordeu meu ombro me penetrando ainda mais profundo, e eu gritei de tesão.

– Você é gostosa! – Jesse murmurou, com os lábios na minha orelha, mordendo e lambendo-a – Você não tem ideia do quanto é gostosa... – ele afastou-se, olhando para baixo onde nossos corpos se conectavam, segui seu olhar e pude vê-lo retirando o pau de mim e colocando-o na entrada – Cada vez que entro em você... – ele pegou seu membro com uma mão, roçando-o e eu mordi os lábios – Eu tenho que me controlar pra não gozar rápido. – quando terminou de dizer aquelas palavras que sabia que me excitava, ele voltou a entrar em mim e eu o agarrei novamente – Você não faz ideia, Sarah. – ele repetiu, acelerando os movimentos ao ouvir meu grunhindo manhoso. Eu queria gozar outra vez. Eu _precisava_ gozar outra vez.

Jesse também estava perto de chegar ao limite, já que não precisei pedir para ele me tocar.

Poucas estocadas depois, abracei-o e joguei a cabeça para trás, gemendo enquanto deixava o orgasmo tomar conta do meu corpo. Quando ele grunhiu em meu ouvido, se afundando em mim, eu soube que ele também tinha chegado ao orgasmo.

Ficamos na mesma posição enquanto nos acalmávamos. Agora que a tensão sexual havia se dissipado, eu estava literalmente pronta para gravar cenas sensuais com ele se Rob não tivesse nos dispensado.

– Se Rob ainda estivesse aqui eu poderia dizer à ele que estou pronto para gravar! – ele murmurou, adivinhando meus pensamentos.

– Estava pensando o mesmo. – eu ri, e ele se afastou para me encarar.

– Como vamos fazer?

– Como assim? – franzi o cenho, confusa.

– Eu realmente não posso gravar aquelas cenas com você sem antes... – mordi o lábio, entendendo o que ele queria dizer – É como se eu tivesse provado do fruto proibido e não pudesse largar, me entende?

– Ah, eu entendo! – meneei a cabeça, rindo – O que você tem em mente? Que a gente transe antes de gravar as cenas picantes do filme? – ironizei, encarando-o.

– Isso é realmente uma boa ideia! – ele balançou a cabeça.

– Ohh, eu estava brincando! – gargalhei, e ele continuou me olhando como se a ideia fosse realmente boa – Você está falando sério? – franzi minha testa. Ele realmente havia enlouquecido.

– Por que não seria? – ele também franziu o cenho – Nós somos bons nisso – mordeu o lábio, me olhando com uma cara safada – Eu realmente gostaria de me aproveitar de você mais vezes. – ele confessou, dando uma piscada e apertando minha cintura. _Oh, eu também gostaria que ele se aproveitasse de mim mais vezes_ – Mas se isso for te atrapalhar eu...

– Eu quero! – o cortei, deslizando as mãos por sua nuca, puxando-o mais para perto de mim – Eu quero muito! – murmurei, aproximando meus lábios dos dele e o olhando nos olhos.

– Então vamos fazer isso! – murmurou, abrindo a boca e me puxando para um beijo.

Dessa vez era lento, apenas aproveitando os lábios juntos um do outro.

Nós íamos realmente fazer isso.

Era uma loucura.

Mas era uma loucura totalmente excitante e maravilhosa.

Os próximos dois meses da minha vida estava automaticamente programado para ser intenso e interessante.

E eu estava ansiosa para aproveitar cada minutos deles.


	3. Capítulo 3

**POV Sarah**

* * *

A noite das garotas com Camilla, Caterina e Jessica estava mais interessante do que eu havia pensado.

Eu estava de volta em Los Angeles depois de uma temporada na Inglaterra produzindo um curta-metragem e fui pega de surpresa quando elas sugeriram um jantar com drinks. Não recusei, sentia falta de estar com elas e era o final de semana perfeito já que as crianças estavam com Peter.

– Sarah, você quer mais um? – Camilla gritou da cozinha enquanto preparava uma _margarita_ para ela.

– Oh, sim! – eu levantei minha taça vazia, indicando que o coquetel estava acabando.

– Uau! – Jessica riu enquanto me encarava virar o restante – Nesses anos que te conheço nunca a vi beber mais de três drinks na noite!

– Estou mudando algumas coisas! – dei de ombros, me sentindo mais animada do que gostaria.

E essa animação, em partes, era pelas mensagens que eu estava trocando esporadicamente com Jesse na noite. Depois do término das gravações do nosso filme há um mês, ele tinha uma agenda cheia com alguns eventos em Nova Iorque e gravando um novo filme lá. Ao contrário do que pensei, as gravações chegaram ao fim e o sexo também, mas o contato não. Ele enchia meu celular com mensagens doces, piadas bobas que ele deixava engraçado e, às vezes, picantes, dizendo o quanto sentia minha falta. Obviamente eu não era boa no sexo virtual e sempre cortava o assunto com alguns emojis, enviando no _máximo_ algumas fotos com partes do meu corpo, o que já me envergonhava o bastante.

– E podemos saber o motivo? – Caterina me encarou, um pouco bêbada também.

– Nenhum em especial.

– Você está com aquela cara! – Camilla me acusou, colocando a taça cheia na minha frente e levando a vazia para a cozinha. Ela estava bastante à vontade na casa da Jessica, eu podia ver isso.

– Que cara? – franzi o cenho, confusa.

– Não sei, mas sinto cheiro de homem no ar! – Jessica apoiou o rosto nas mãos, sorridente.

Eu não havia comentado com ninguém sobre meu caso com Jesse. Não por vergonha, mas por medo do julgamento das pessoas. Nós não estávamos em um relacionamento sério, éramos apenas um casal curtindo o momento e aproveitando o sexo incrivelmente maravilhoso. E que a propósito eu estava sentindo muita falta. Não me lembrava da última vez que havia tido tanto sexo na minha vida como foi enquanto filmávamos, ele era insaciável e preciso dizer que me transformou numa insaciável também.

– Vocês estão loucas! – meneei a cabeça enquanto ria delas e bebia mais um gole do meu drink para evitar o assunto.

– Você não quer contar, tudo bem! Mas você está com uma cara de quem tem feito muito sexo nos últimos dias! – a verdade era que o sexo estava em falta na minha vida. Nós não concordamos em manter sigilo, mas eu não gostaria que ele comentasse do sexo comigo numa roda de amigos e ex-colegas de trabalho. Não parecia certo a fazer, pelo menos não ainda.

– Na verdade é o oposto! – neguei, ouvindo o vibrar do meu celular, virei-o disfarçadamente e vi que era uma ligação dele – Hum, eu preciso atender e vou aproveitar para ir ao banheiro.

Ouvi-as rindo e dizendo que eu podia demorar o quanto fosse, revirei os olhos e corri para o banheiro. Não sabia que precisava tanto esvaziar a bexiga até agora.

– Oi! – atendi baixinho, fechando a porta atrás de mim e me encarei no espelho. O rosto estava um pouco vermelho por causa do álcool.

– _O que foi?_ – Jesse riu na linha – _Estava correndo?_

– Hum, não! – não havia percebido que estava ofegante – Estou numa reunião com as meninas e vim atender no banheiro. – expliquei, segurando o celular entre o ombro e o ouvido, enquanto levantava meu vestido e fazia o necessário. Eu agradeci mentalmente por ele não poder me ver.

– _Oh, me desculpe, eu não quero atrapalhar_ – ele falou rápido demais.

– Você sabe que não me atrapalha. – eu sorri involuntariamente, interrompendo-o. Depois de me secar, fui até a pia para lavar as mãos e arrumar o vestido – Você precisa de alguma coisa?

– _De você!_ – a voz dele saiu tão rouca e tão devagar que senti um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo. Ele sabia bem como me seduzir.

– Eu também, mas você está longe demais! – praticamente gemi no telefone e arregalei os olhos ao ver que essa reação era realmente incomum. _Maldito álcool._

– _Sarah._ – ele suspirou e ouvi um farfalhar.

– Onde você está?

– _No hotel._

– Você está indo dormir? – que merda estava acontecendo comigo?

– _Sim._ – Jesse parecia mais ciente do que eu estava fazendo do que eu mesma.

– Você fica excitado falando comigo no telefone? Porque Deus... – gemi, enrolando meu vestido no quadril e abaixando minha calcinha – Eu estou excitada só de ouvir sua voz!

– _Puta merda, Sarah!_ – ele gemeu e novamente ouvi o farfalhar, eu podia claramente vê-lo com a cueca abaixada e com uma mão acariciando seu pau – _Eu fico excitado só de pensar em você._

– Queria que você estivesse aqui – falei, levando um dedo até meu clitóris que já estava inchado – Suas mãos me fazem gozar de um jeito tão bom. – suspirei, rodando o indicador lentamente.

– _Minha boca também._ – ele falou e mordi meus lábios – _Onde você está?_

– Ainda no banheiro. – murmurei, sentindo o ar ficar abafado.

– _Se eu estivesse aí_ – começou – _Iria te colocar em cima da bancada e brincar com você._

– C-Continua. – gemi, sentindo que não precisaria de muito incentivo dele para que gozasse nos meus próprios dedos.

 _– Imagina que estou ajoelhado entre as suas pernas, você está tão molhada... Baby, o seu gosto é tão bom..._ – dessa vez foi ele quem gemeu e mordi meu lábio inferior – _Seu clitóris está tão inchado na minha boca_ – aumentei meus movimentos e joguei a cabeça para trás – _Você estaria cravando as unhas nos meus ombros enquanto eu enfio dois dedos em você e movo minha língua num ritmo delicioso._

– Ai meu Deus... – murmurei sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximar cada vez mais – Jesse!

Pelo gemido baixinho dele do outro lado, ele sabia que eu havia gozado.

Depois que me acalmei, abri os olhos e vi a bagunça que eu havia me tornado. Meu rosto estava mais vermelho do que quando entrei e a umidade entre minhas pernas era deliciosamente propícia para recebe-lo e como isso não aconteceria, ela era deliciosamente incômoda.

– _SARAH_ _!_ – a voz de Camilla do outro lado me pegou de surpresa – _Você está viva?_ – eu podia ouvir a provocação na voz dela. Maldita!

– Sim! – gritei, afastando o telefone – Já estou saindo! – ela não respondeu de volta, mas a risada escandalosa de Jessica vindo da cozinha era clara o suficiente para me dedurar. Levei o celular de volta à orelha, sem saber o que dizer. Eu havia acabado de ter um orgasmo enquanto estava numa ligação. Eu podia culpar o álcool por isso, não é?

– _Baby?_ – ele murmurou, provavelmente por ter escutado a minha respiração.

– Oi! – respondi no mesmo tom, fechando os olhos – Camilla veio me procurar!

– _Sim, escutei daqui!_ – o tom dele agora era mais carinhoso do que eu esperava – _Podemos nos falar depois, vá curtir com suas amigas!_ – como ele conseguia mudar de tão sexy para tão fofo?

– Eu... – como perguntar para um cara se ele também gozou no sexo por telefone?

– _Nós podemos continuar isso depois!_ – ele riu. E a risada dele era ainda mais incrível.

– Você não... – não terminei, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer.

– _Não se preocupe comigo, a minha intenção era te satisfazer._ – aquela voz rouca... Meu Deus, eu não conseguia ter juízo com ele falando assim.

– Hum... Ok! – respondi, ainda extasiada.

– _Me mande uma mensagem quando chegar em casa_. – aquela era sua forma sutil de avisá-lo que eu havia chegado sã e salva.

– Eu mando. Beijos!

– _Se cuida, Sarah!_

Encerrei a chamada deixando escapar um suspiro dos meus lábios.

Aquele homem tinha o dom de me deixar louca, isso era um fato comprovado.

Molhei um pedaço de papel higiênico e passei pelo meu rosto tentando parecer que não havia acabado de ter um orgasmo. Quando o resultado pareceu suficiente, sai do banheiro e voltei até onde as três estavam sentadas e rindo.

Elas não me provocaram sobre a demora no banheiro o que, tenho que confessar, foi estranho, mas recebi uma piscadela discreta de Jessica e sabia que ela havia feito isso.

* * *

Tropecei nos meus próprios pés enquanto subia as escadas para o meu quarto. Eu realmente havia extrapolado nos drinks nesta noite.

– Merda! – tirei minhas sandálias e as carreguei na mão, deixando-as num canto qualquer do quarto quando o abri.

Com dificuldade, consegui retirar o vestido e entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho.

Minha cabeça estava rodando, e enquanto me lavava só conseguia pensar na loucura que cometi com Jesse mais cedo.

Ele estava realmente mexendo com um lado meu que até então eu desconhecia.

Quando finalmente estava pronta para dormir, abri a bolsa para pegar o celular e checar o horário.

03:30 da manhã.

Em Nova Iorque seria... Hum... 06:30?

Enquanto digitava que estava em casa, recebi uma mensagem dele.

 _[Recebido]_ Ainda bebendo com as amigas? Gostaria de ser um mosquitinho pra saber o que tanto conversam ;)

Meneei a cabeça rindo, enquanto apagava a mensagem anterior e digitava uma nova.

 _[Enviado]_ Bobinho. Acabei de me deitar, estava com o celular em mãos pra te enviar uma mensagem :)

 _[Recebido]_ Então durma, baby =) Espero que não tenha uma ressaca pela manhã.

 _[Enviado]_ Pretendo acordar ao meio dia e pronta para outra :P

 _[Recebido]_ E as crianças?

 _[Enviado]_ Final de semana com Peter, poderei me dar à esse luxo.

 _[Recebido]_ Nos falamos mais tarde. Durma bem!

Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto me encarava no espelho, já havia pegado uma calcinha vermelha de renda para dormir e o cabelo ainda estava preso no coque que fiz para tomar banho e não molhá-lo. Me sentindo incrivelmente sexy e mais confiante do que sou, fiquei de costas para o espelho e empinei a bunda um pouco mais do que o necessário. Virei o rosto e mordi o lábio inferior, era uma boa posição e eu realmente queria atiçá-lo. Elevei o celular e cliquei. Antes que eu achasse algum defeito e perdesse a coragem, enviei com uma simples legenda.

 _[Enviado]_ Tenha um bom dia, baby!

Meneei a cabeça, sabendo que também iria culpar o álcool por isso no outro dia.

Tentei esperar sua resposta, mas caí no sono no mesmo instante em que me deitei na cama.

* * *

O barulho incessante da campainha me acordou às 11:42 e, por sorte, as 8 horas de sono foram necessárias e acordei tão grata por não sentir nenhuma ressaca que não me irritei ao não ver ninguém lá fora.

Decidida a começar meu dia, subi e tomei um banho relaxante. Tinha alguns papeis para revisar e pensei em fazer isso depois de comer. À tarde eu estava decidida a tomar um sol e aproveitar a piscina.

Gostava de ficar em casa sozinha, mas também sentia falta de Micah e Hannah em casa me chamando o tempo todo.

Coisas de mãe.

Enrolei uma toalha na cabeça e vesti um roupão, desci para a cozinha e preparei ovos mexidos e bacon para comer. Era um café da manhã tardio, mas faria bem depois de uma noite incomum de bebedeira.

Quando puxei a cadeira para me sentar, a campainha voltou a tocar. Revirei os olhos, sentindo que agora sim eu poderia ficar irritada se não houvesse alguém do outro lado.

Mas dessa vez havia.

E era uma pessoa que eu não estava esperando.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntei incrédula enquanto encarava Jesse. Ele usava óculos escuros, um boné preto, jeans também escuro e um moletom cinza.

– Resolvi vir agradecer pessoalmente pela incrível foto que me mandou ontem! – ele retirou os óculos para me olhar e... Puta merda! A maldita foto!

– Ai. Meu. Deus! – levei as duas mãos ao rosto e me afastei para que ele entrasse. Os paparazzis não costumavam me vigiar 24 horas por dia, mas era bom não dar motivo.

– O que? – ele riu, fechando a porta e me puxando para seu corpo – Falar que adorei é eufemismo. E você não respondeu as minhas mensagens então...

– Estou tão envergonhada. – enfiei a cabeça em seu peito e ele riu quando bati com a toalha em seu rosto – Ai merda. – me afastei e retirei a toalha, sabendo que meus cabelos deveriam estar um horror.

– Você está com uma cara muito boa para quem bebeu tanto ontem. – ele pegou em meu rosto me examinando com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

– Eu dormi por 8 horas – respondi – O sono realmente fez milagres para minha bebedeira! – abracei-o pela cintura.

– Nunca te vi bêbada – ele comentou, passando os dedos nos meus cabelos tentando desembaraçar. O toque era tão suave que fechei os olhos para aproveitar a carícia.

– Eu raramente fico – murmurei, recebendo um beijo dele no rosto – Não gosto de não ter controle das minhas ações.

– Você deveria perder o controle mais vezes – ele também murmurou, chegando com a boca até a minha orelha – É tão sexy, Sarah. Quando saí do banho e vi aquela foto... Foi impossível não bater uma punheta pensando em você! – mordi os lábios com força, apertando o corpo dele contra o meu – E você não respondia as minhas mensagens...

– Não me diga que você veio aqui só por isso!

– Ontem quando te liguei era pra avisar que estaria aqui neste final de semana – abri os olhos – Mas você não me deu tempo.

– Sua voz no telefone fica tão sexy e eu estava meio animada ontem.

– Você quer repetir? Agora estou aqui e posso te fazer gozar com meus dedos e com a minha boca. – ele deslizou as mãos pelos meus quadris, subindo o roupão e apertando meu corpo contra o dele. Seus olhos estavam queimando de desejo e ele estava tão duro e eu tão molhada.

– Oh, sim, por fa...

Não precisei completar a frase.

Jesse colou sua boca na minha e me puxou pelas coxas, me fazendo rodear as pernas em seu quadril. Tirei o boné que ele usava, jogando-o no chão enquanto ele se encaminhava comigo para o sofá sentando e me deixando por cima dele.

O roupão branco logo foi arrancado do meu corpo me deixando nua em menos de segundos.

– Você é tão maravilhosa. – ele murmurou enquanto deslizava as duas mãos pelos meus seios, apertando-os – E eu amo como seus seios cabem perfeitamente nas minhas mãos.

– Oh! – gemi, rebolando em cima dele em busca de algum atrito de sua calça com minha umidade.

– Calma, querida. – ele me segurou com as mãos me fazendo parar – Não precisa ter pressa. – Jesse deslizou a boca pelo meu pescoço, deixando beijos pelo caminho até chegar aos meus seios.

– Eu amo a sua boca.

– Você gosta disso também? – ele perguntou quando mordeu o bico do meu seio, me fazendo gritar.

– Sim, sim! – concordei, jogando a cabeça para trás e empinando os seios para ele. Abri os olhos e vi que ele ainda estava vestido demais, então colei o corpo dele no sofá e afastei suas mãos de mim. Ele me encarou confuso, mas logo me ajudou a retirar o moletom e a camisa que usava. Deslizei as unhas pelo seu peito, enquanto ele me abraçava e gemia no meu ouvido ao sentir meus beijos em seu pescoço e ombros – Vamos para o quarto. – murmurei mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha, sentindo que precisávamos de mais espaço e o sofá não era grande o suficiente.

Jesse assentiu, me levantou ainda com as pernas enroladas em sua cintura e subiu as escadas, comigo ainda beijando seu pescoço.

– Se eu nos derrubar você não poderá reclamar. – ele gemeu e eu ri sem me afastar – Qual quarto? – perguntou ao chegarmos no segundo andar da casa.

– Último à direita.

Quando entramos, ele me colocou na cama enquanto retirava os tênis, meias e a calça jeans ficando de boxer branca. A protuberância entre suas coxas era grande e eu mordi os lábios, me arrastando para fora da cama. Me aproximei dele e acariciei seu pau por cima do pano, Jesse grunhiu e fechou as mãos em punho.

Desci sua cueca o suficiente para liberá-lo. Mordi o lábio inferior e quando olhei para ele, Jesse estava de olhos fechados. Eu sabia bem o que ele queria e estava perfeitamente disposta a fazer. Puxei um travesseiro da cama e me ajoelhei, agora ele me encarava ansioso e lambi lentamente a cabeça de seu membro enquanto mantinha meus olhos nos dele. Eu sabia que isso o deixava louco.

– Sarah... – ele gemeu, levando as duas mãos aos meus cabelos agora seco e muito desgrenhados – Oh, isso baby. – ele apertou com força minha cabeça contra seu quadril quando o levei até minha boca – Sua boca é tão gostosa, puta merda. – eu continuei lambendo toda sua extensão e adorei quando ele, sutilmente, começou a jogar o quadril para frente, literalmente fodendo a minha boca. Ele gemeu alto quando com uma das mãos apertei seus testículos e o levei o mais fundo que eu consegui na minha boca. O segredo para não engasgar era segurar a respiração e treinei com ele o suficiente para conseguir – Meu Deus... – ele me afastou – Se você continuar eu vou gozar e eu não quero gozar ainda. – dei um pequeno sorriso e ele me puxou pelos braços, me colocando de pé e se deitando na cama, subi em cima dele, colocando meus joelhos dos dois lados de seu corpo e o encarei – Deixa eu beijar você. – ele murmurou e abaixei meu rosto para beijá-lo quando ele murmurou de volta – Eu quero beijar você em outro lugar, baby! – sua voz era rouca e me arrepiei dos pés à cabeça. Aquela não era uma posição comum entre nós, na verdade eu podia contar nos dedos quantos vezes já havia feito. Mas Jesse não precisava pedir duas vezes, não para mim. Assenti rapidamente e subi até meu quadril estar literalmente em seu rosto e gemi quando ele me forçou a sentar e deslizou a língua no meu centro.

– Jesse. – gemi, me segurando na cabeceira da cama e sentindo ele me levar à loucura. Ele também usava dois dedos, enfiando em mim e mantendo o ritmo com a língua em eu clitóris. Joguei a cabeça para trás e levei uma das mãos até meus seios apertando-os – – Isso... – murmurei, rebolando em seu rosto – Eu estou quase lá

– Você está tão molhada... – ele murmurou tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir – Goza pra mim, baby.

– Meu Deus... Não para... Oh... Isso... Jesse! – tentei afastar meu quadril, mas ele me manteve firme enquanto me derretia em seus lábios, sentindo minhas pernas bambas, meu coração acelerado e o suor escorrendo entre meus seios.

Quando me acalmei, voltei a descer o corpo, beijei-o nos lábios enquanto com uma mão pegava seu membro e o levava até minha entrada. Empurrei os quadris para baixo e o ouvi grunhir ao estar totalmente dentro.

Ele levou as mãos na minha cintura, me ajudando com os movimentos e entrando o mais fundo que a posição permitia.

Jesse tinha os olhos firmemente onde nossos corpos se uniam e revezava em morder os lábios e gemer baixinho enquanto eu subia e descia.

– Você não tem noção do quanto me deixa louco. – Jesse murmurou e desviei os olhos para ver seu rosto.

– Você também me deixa louca, baby. – murmurei e senti ele bater forte contra mim. Ele estava chegando lá e agora eu conhecia bem os seus sinais. Jesse deslizou o polegar até meu clitóris, acariciando-o lentamente enquanto eu continuava cavalgando-o e buscando o segundo orgasmo que estava tão perto – Eu...

Os espasmos em meu quadril me impediram de continuar e gritei, jogando a cabeça pra trás, ao gozar. Tentei me movimentar mais algumas vezes e Jesse me ajudou, batendo fundo. Os dedos dele estavam cravados em meu quadril e o ouvi grunhir alto quando finalmente gozou.

Nossas respirações ficaram ofegantes e finalmente cedi, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro para me recuperar.

– Você é sempre tão incrível. – eu murmurei enquanto ele deslizava os dedos nas minhas costas.

– É recíproco! – afastei meu rosto e dei um beijo em seus lábios, separando meu corpo do dele e me deitando ao seu lado. Contei mentalmente três segundos até ele puxar uma das minhas pernas e jogá-la sobre si. Sorri e fiquei de lado o encarando.

– Nós deveríamos fugir! – ele me encarou e eu franzi o cenho, rindo.

– Pra onde? Ilhas Cayman? – brinquei, deslizando as unhas por seu peito.

– Por mim tudo bem! – ele respondeu num tom de voz tão sério que levantei o rosto para encará-lo.

– Você está brincando, não é?

– Não! – ele negou – Iria adorar passar duas semanas longe com você, numa praia, no Alasca... Onde for! De preferência onde possamos andar de mãos dadas e que ninguém nos conheça! – sorriu, e eu arregalei meus olhos – Você não precisa responder agora, só pensa na ideia!

Assenti e deitei a cabeça em seu peito, pensando seriamente na proposta que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

Ele queria passar um tempo comigo.

Num lugar em que ninguém poderia nos reconhecer.

Num lugar em que poderíamos andar de mãos dadas e ser um _casal_.

Essa ideia não havia passado pela minha cabeça, mas agora que Jesse disse eu podia realmente nos vislumbrar num lugar assim.

– Eu vou! – falei depois de alguns minutos em silêncio – Você só precisa me dizer o dia!

O pequeno sorriso em nossos lábios dizia mais coisas do que pensávamos.


End file.
